


小孩

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34
Kudos: 7





	小孩

王俊凯都快窝在被子里睡着了，才听到房门被打开的声音。

嘀咕着怎么跟女孩子就能待这么久。

感受到熟悉的气息靠近，王俊凯有些艰难的从被子里露出脑袋，却被迎面扑来的浓郁香水味熏得有些反胃。

“你身上香水味好重……….唔！”

话音还没落就被人擒住了下巴被迫仰头接吻。

盖在身上的被子被不留情面的揭开，一股可怕的力量随即压了上来。

心里一阵疑惑，王俊凯下意识想抬手抵抗，易烊千玺像是早就预料到一般，单手捉住了身下人的手腕

王俊凯双手被扣住压在了头顶，刚从外面回来的人手指间都带着冰凉，易烊千玺几乎是粗暴的扯开了王俊凯身上的浴袍。

沐浴过后的人身上带着清香，常年不见光的胸膛腹部像纯白的牛奶。

胸前还未挺立的红果乖巧的附在上面，肌肉纹理分明。

王俊凯有些抗拒这种强迫的架势，但看着面前人双眼通红，隐隐有发怒的样子，开口问道：

“你怎么了？”

易烊千玺不说话，扯了自己的衣服，然后将人从床上给提了起来彻底扒了王俊凯身上松垮的睡袍。

将人重新甩回床榻上，王俊凯脑子一阵晕眩，视线还没来得及恢复清明，便感受到压迫的力度附了上来。

胯间炽烈的滚烫和硬度隔着最后一层布料来回摩擦碰撞，压在他身上的人一改平日里的温柔缓慢，对着王俊凯身上的敏感点又搓又拧，连力度都加重了几分。

王俊凯被弄得不怎么舒服，但生理上难以控制的动情让他很快就丢了主权。

易烊千玺的吻落在腹部肚脐周围，舌尖在柔软光滑的小腹上来回跳舞，唇齿并用的吸咬让王俊凯觉得下体肿胀不止。

“啊！”

陷入情欲的人怎么也没想到这次会省略过的，竟然是扩张。

直到他的腿被人直接分开提了起来，下一秒那根坚硬滚烫直接顶进来的时候

王俊凯顿时就恢复了清醒

他一口咬紧了牙冠，后面的肿涨难忍和疼痛不止让他一阵发晕，疼的他直冒冷汗，胯间原本挺立的东西也低下了头。

他被按回床上躺下，那双骨节分明的手在他身上不断抚摸着，伸到他焉下去的小兄弟上一下又一下的套弄着。

王俊凯倔强的撇过视线不看伏在他身上的人，手里紧紧的攥着身下的床单。

这一系列的回应越发刺激了易烊千玺，他近乎发狂的进出抽插。

待在这个人身体里面的每一刻都让他恨不得把心都掏出来给人看

他将毫无反抗的人翻过身去跪趴着，一遍又一遍发狂的折腾着这具让人失心的身子

王俊凯脱力的躺在易烊千玺身下，他连喘气的机会都没有，最先的疼痛渐渐挨了过去，随之而来的，是身体的更加敏感和酸软，哪怕是肌肤之间的摩擦都带给他一阵阵的快感。

做爱本就是感官感情上的共鸣，但如果是强迫的做爱性质就变了。

被插射两次的人终于在蛰伏身体里的东西再一次硬挺起来的时候有了一丝丝的反抗，

“你发什么神经？”

可此刻早已经失了理智的人，根本顾不上其他，他将王俊凯那双反抗的手捆了起来压回了头顶。

最后是怎么结束的王俊凯已经没有任何记忆了，第二天再醒来的时候，已经是傍晚了

别说起来，他就连翻身都是艰难无比的，房间里早就没了那人的气息，想来离开的时间不短了。

床边丢了一份合同，是合作续约的文件

可这一次，甲方上，不再是易烊千玺漂亮的签字，而是另一家娱乐公司的执行董事


End file.
